


Veiled Shadows

by Alice Nyte (Addieryn)



Series: Shadow's Daughter [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addieryn/pseuds/Alice%20Nyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life at camp was simple for Ashlynn, ignore mostly everyone but her few friends she did have, train on her own, show up at dinner, sleep, and keep an eye on the unclaimed campers. Then Percy Jackson shows up at camp and makes everything more complicated than it had been in the last few months, with Zeus's master bolt going missing. What's the worst that could happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veiled Shadows

The tension around camp had been hanging in the air since the winter solstice. Chiron was gone most of this past school year on a house call for a powerful demigod and had only recently returned. Without said demigod I might add. Mr. D was grumpier than he usually was and it made everyone at camp on edge. I rarely attend my lessons preferring to practice on my own. What? I'm not a big fan of crowds. It was also so I could practice my powers without anyone knowing about it.

When I first started doing this I had a few people come looking for me but I would hide and only show up at meals, campfire, for capture the flag, and for bed. I would sometimes show up to classes to test my skills and get a few tips on where I could improve, but other than that I did things on my own.

I remember scaring everyone at camp one time. I had been practicing shadow traveling, thankfully camp had a library with book on all the gods and what powers their children could have, which is how I learned about all of mine. Anyways first time I did it I passed out for three days. When I got back to camp, Chiron was angry with me for disappearing like I had. I earned myself kitchen duty for a week.

Now I know it may seem like I'm a complete loner, but I do have a few friends at camp. Charmaine Olivia, a daughter of Hecate, is my closest and longest friend. We actually met in the mortal world, but I'm getting off track here. Michael Heaton of Apollo cabin is a friend I made when I first got to camp. Those two are the closest friends I have, but Char is my closest.

Tonight the storm raging outside the boarders of camp was keeping me awake. Zeus and Poseidon were arguing over something that was stolen at the solstice. I only knew that much since I heard Chiron speaking about it with Mr. D. I was sitting on the small covered porch of Hermes cabin watching the storm. Over the roars of thunder I heard a noise that was not the normal noise of a raging storm; the roar of a monster. I was up in a flash and running for the camp boarder.

A new demigod must be coming to camp. It happens sometimes when a new demigod comes to camp that they'll show up with a monster or two in tow after them. Thalia was the exception to this, but getting off topic. I made it to the camp boarder and was surprised by what I saw. A boy about my age was finishing off the Minotaur. Looked over onto the ground and found an unconscious satyr.

I went over to the satyr and found it to be Grover. The boy came over and we silently dragged the satyr to the big house. The boy looked exhausted and his green eyes struggled to stay open. He was probably running on pure adrenalin right now. We barely made it to the big house porch when the boy collapsed onto the wooden porch, leaving me to place Grover down. I could see his green eyes struggle to stay open, but they were fighting a losing battle.

Chiron and Annabeth came outside, and looked at the three of us a little shocked. I knelt down by the boy and checked him over. He was a hot mess from whatever happened to him. Chiron and Annabeth spoke behind me, but I looked into beautiful sea green eyes and his looked back into my icy blue ones. It was only held for a moment before his eyes slid closed.

I looked up at Chiron and then to Annabeth. She looked like she was studying him, but what else would you expect from a child of Athena.

“Ashlynn move him to the infirmary. Annabeth take Grover,” Chiron told us. I hoisted the boy onto my back. Luckily he wasn't too heavy, and made the short trek to the infirmary. Once inside I carefully placed the boy onto a cot. Michael came rushing in and started looking him over.

Michael had dark blond hair and sky blue eyes. He looked like most Apollo kids, but his hair was just a darker shade and he had his mother’s nose. He towered over me at 5'11 and was lithe from all his archery training. He was two years older than me but looked like he was four years older because of his height.

I watched from the side as Michael looked him over. There were scratches on his arms and legs and a cut on his forehead that I could see in my quick overlook of him. I was never good with healing people. I can give them Nectar and Ambrosia but any more than that and I'm out. After a few silent minutes Annabeth came in with Grover. She huffed as she got him onto an empty cot next to the boy. I really need to find out his name.

I looked over Annabeth. She was about the same age as I was, but she was a little taller than me. Just by bringing in Grover I could tell she was more of an agility person. Her blond curly hair was up in a high ponytail with small strands falling in front of her steely gray eyes. She had the looks of a California girl but her eyes ruined the look. She sent a glare my way before leaving the infirmary. Michael smirked and I rolled my eyes at him. I left before he could say anything.

Now it was a waiting game for the boy with the sparkling sea green eyes to wake up.


End file.
